


Bear With Me

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV), due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bear might not be blond, but Dief is still infatuated with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bear With Me

For reasons that don't need exploring at this juncture Dief and Beta Benton had moved to New York. They moved into a small apartment that was sparsely furnished. That was just fine with Dief, the only thing he cared about was a soft bed to sleep on. He might be half wolf but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy a soft bed. 

Now he was laying on the bed watching as Beta Benton put on his uniform. 

'Are you sure you want to stay home today?' Beta Benton asked as he adjusted his hat. He was wearing his brown uniform. 

Dief lifted his head off the bed he had been sleeping on. He was worried about Beta Benton, they were a pack, but he had something more important to do today.

Dief barked. 

'Very well then.' 

Beta Benton left and Dief got up and stretched. He jumped off the bed and picked up his stuffed duck. The duck's yellow fur was soft and it still smelled like the snow and trees of Canada. 

He went over to the door and opened it. He locked and shut the door, it took only a moment to be safe after all. Walking down the hallway he walked into a metal box and pushed one of the buttons on its wall. A metal door slid shut and Dief's tail wagged as it the box moved up.

The box stopped and the door opened. He walked out of the box, down a hallway and walked to a door. He whimpered and scratched at the door. The door opened and he was met by Alpha Harold.

Alpha Harold smiled. 'Hello Dief. Please come in.' 

Dief went into the apartment. The apartment had wooden floors and book shelves filled with books covered white walls. Bear greeted him. Bear was a brown dog with a black snout and ears. There was a white patch on his chest that Dief enjoyed nuzzling.

'Would you like coffee or tea?' Alpha Harold asked.

Dief dropped his duck on the floor and barked as he nuzzled Bear. Bear smelled like the city, a combination of concrete and gasoline.

'Coffee it is then.'

Dief and Bear made they're way over to a large couch and laid down next to it. Their laid nose to nose and their noses brushed each other. Bear's tail hit the side of the couch as it wagged.

Alpha Harold came out of his cooking area with a large bowl in one hand.

Sitting the bowl on the floor, Alpha Harold went back to the kitchen. Dief went to the bowl full of coffee and sniffed the warm liquid. It smelled like dark and sweet. He lapped up some coffee and let the sweet liquid slide down his throat. Alpha Harold always put in just the right amount of sugar.

Alpha Harold came back to the couch holding a tea cup. He sat down and smiled as he sipped his tea. He seemed to like tea as much as Beta Benton and Dief could help but wonder if he wasn't Canadian. 

Dief finished his coffee and went over to his duck. He picked it up between his jaws and sat it down next to Bear.

'For me?' Bear asked.

'Yep. Happy birthday.' 

Bear licked Dief's face as thank you. 

Later that day, Alpha Harold, Bear and Dief left the apartment and went to a large building full of ruined books that smelled like dust and death.

Dief and Bear were curled together on Bear's dog bed as Alpha Harold stared at a screen and moved his hands over a board.

A man in a white shirt walked into the room and Dief felt a growl deep in his throat; the man smelled like blood and gun smoke. 

'It's okay Dief this is John.'

Bear want up to Beta John and Beta John patted him. Even with the reassurances, Dief was still going to keep a close eye on Beta John. Alpha Harold and Bear might not be part of his pack like Beta Benton and The Rays, but he wanted to keep them safe never the less.

Beta John smirked. 'Got another dog, Finch? I never pegged you as a dog person.'

'Hardly. Diefenbaker is a companion of Bear's.'

'Oh. He's giving me the evil eye. He not going to bite is he?'

'Only if you happen to be made of dough and have a cream filling.' 

'Oh a dog after my own heart. So what we got today?'

Bear came back to the dog bed and laid down. Dief nuzzled soft fur.

The rest of the day went by in a blur.

They had to help something called a 'number'. The Number was an older man that smelled like mothballs and who's hands shook.

Now, they were in an alley with The Number who was being shot at. The air was thick with gun smoke. Dief growled at one shooter and his gun wobbled. Bear jumped up and disarmed the man. They certainly were a duet as Blond Ray would say.

'Good boy.' Beta John said as he patted Dief on the head with one hand and shot the man in the knee with the other. Dief moved his head and licked Beta John finger tips. His skin had the tang of gun metal on it. 

They made there way back to the big building full of old books. Dief went up to Alpha Harold and nuzzled his leg.

'Hello, Diefenbaker.' Harold said as he ran his finger through Dief's fur and smiled.

Beta John came up to Alpha Harold and brushed their lips together.

Alpha Harold made a happy and brought his hands up to comb his fingers through Beta John hair. Maybe Beta John wasn't so back after all.

Dief and Bear went to Bear's dog bed and laid down curled around each other. Bear's fur was so soft and warm that Dief didn't want to leave, but he knew he had to get back to Beta Benton. He nuzzled Bear one more time and walked out of the big building.

As he walked through the city he took in the sights of bright lights and the smelled the smells of concrete and gasoline.

Once back at his apartment he laid down on the couch and waited for Beta Benton to come home. When Beta Benton came home he sat down on the couch and Dief sat his head on Beta Benton's lap.

Beta Benton's fingers moved over Dief's fur. 'Did you have a good day?'

Dief barked. He had had a good day, but any day with Bear was good. The only it could have been better was if doughnut had been involved.


End file.
